1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved transformer having a clamping-mounting structure and a terminal board support, and more particularly, to a transformer having a core and coil assembly including a pair of cores generally of the squared "O" type and a unitary clamping-mounting structure for securing a terminal board support in place in the core and coil structure while providing means for clamping together the core and coil assembly and for mounting the transformer where desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art transformers comprising cores made up of a plurality of flat laminations, whether they include E's, C's, I's, or the like, have seen many and varied types of transformer clamping and mounting arrangements. The advent of the "O" core transformer, that is, one having a core made up of a plurality of nested laminations, each lamination being formed from a flat, strap-like piece, has presented the designer with a challenge. As with any transformer, the "O" core transformer must be provided with means for holding, confining, and mounting the core and coil assembly; the assembly, however, is provided with no holes or appendages which may be used for these purposes.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a clamping and mounting structure for a transformer assembly having a pair of cores made up of a plurality of nested laminations. It is further desirable to provide a transformer assembly having means integral therewith for supporting a terminal board.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a transformer assembly including integral clamping-mounting means and further including means for securing to the transformer assembly a terminal board.